Ki-Adi-Mundi/Legendy
Ki-Adi-Mundi byl cizineckým zástupcem, sedícím ve vrchní radě Jedi. Byl humanoidní bytostí, jejímž nejnápadnějším tělesným aspektem byla zvětšená kónická lebka, obsahující binární mozek, podporovaný druhým srdcem. Ki-Adi-Mundi se narodil na velice odlehlém světě jménem Cerea. Jeho velké schopnosti v Síle byly objeveny záhadnou mistryní Jedi, známou většinou pouze jako Temná žena (Dark Woman), když mu byly čtyři roky. Kiho rodina si uvědomovala, že galaxie potřebuje své ochránce, kteří ochrání její nevinné před takovými, jako byl nemilosrdný cereanský nájezdník Bin-Garda-Zon, v té době sužující Cereu a svolila, aby Kiho vzali na Coruscant a aby podstoupil jediský výcvik. Při vstupu do většího světa Jedi byl radou Jedi přidělen mistru Jedi Yodovi. O dvacet jedna let později se Ki-Adi-Mundi už jako rytíř Jedi vrátil na Cereu, aby svůj domovský svět zbavil rabujících nájezdníků. Ki se stal dohlížitelem nad cereanským systémem, pozorujíc postupem let stále bolestnější tendence připojování k podle něj přetechnizované a hektické Republice. I přes svou věrnost jediské filozofii zůstával Ki v obou svých srdcích především Cereanem. Zachoval se podle cereanských zvyklostí a vstoupil do polygamního manželství s jednou závaznou manželkou Sheou a dalšími čtyřmi čestnými manželkami. Stal se otcem sedmi dcer a tím pádem vlivným vůdcem komunity. Velmi nízká porodnost Cereanů mu zajistila tuto výjimku z jediských pravidel. (Přestože se snažil zůstat těmito svazky neovlivněn, pocítil je až příliš silně, když byla jeho rodina později během klonových válek zabita.) Krátce před bitvou o Naboo se Ki-Adi-Mundi zapletl do politických tahanic, které na Cereji vyvolali republikoví vyslanci, apelující na změnu cereanských staromódních způsobů v rámci pokroku. K cereanským radikálům, tvořícím tzv. protechnické hnutí, se přidala i Kiho dcera Sylvn. Ta byla následně unesena zločinným pašerákem zbraní Ephantem Monem. Ki Mona vysledoval až na Tatooine, kde odhalil podezřelé pakty kriminálního šéfa Jabby Hutta s Obchodní federací a svou dceru z rukou huttského gangstera zachránil. Po svých objevech na Tatooine byl Ki požádán, aby zaujal jedno z trvalých míst v radě Jedi, jako náhrada za nedávno padlého mistra Micaha Giietta. V této době mu byl také oficiálně udělen titul mistra Jedi. Když během událostí, které provázely bitvu o Naboo, mistr Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn nahlásil útok sithského pána, Ki-Adi-Mundi, stejně jako mnoho dalších v radě, byl šokován a odmítl uvěřit, že by se Sithové, po tisíc let považováni za vymřelé, náhle objevili. Pro svou neschopnost odhalit včas sithskou hrozbu utrpěl řád Jedi svou první velkou ztrátu, když byl zabit jeden z jeho největších mistrů Qui-Gon Jinn. Ki spolu s radou Jedi odcestoval na Naboo, aby se zúčastnil Jinnova pohřbu a byl také přítomen na rozjásané oslavě, která ohlašovala osvobození Naboo. Ki-Adi-Mundi se vrátil na vyprahlou Tatooine při svém pátrání po zmizelém mistru Jedi Sharadu Hettovi. Po nebezpečné cestě napříč smrtícími úklady pouště našel Ki-Adi-Mundi Hetta a jeho syna A'Sharada, jak žijí mezi domorodými tuskenskými nájezdníky. Hett byl však během střetu Tuskenů se žoldáckými silami Gardully Hutt zabit lovkyní Jedi Aurrou Sing a Ki-Adi-Mundi přijal A'Sharada jako svého padawana a pokračoval ve výcviku mladého "tuskenského" Jedi. O něco později se jako jeden z vyslanců na Malastare zúčastnil "mírových jednání" mezi lannickým princem a lannickou teroristickou organizaci Red Iaro, doprovázen svým padawanem A'Sharadem Hettem. Ještě o něco později se Ki-Adi-Mundi následován svým padawanem a mistryní Adi Gallií vypravil po stopách nájemné lovkyně Aurry Sing, jejíž řádění dosáhlo po zavraždění mistrů Jedi Peerce a J'Mikela vrcholu (naživu, ale v šoku zanechala jen mladou J'Mikelovu twi'leckou padawan Xiaan Amersu). Sing vzala zakázku na zabití quarrenského senátora Tikkese a své někdejší učitelky Temné ženy, jejíž útočiště se jakousi shodou okolností stalo předmětem ekonomických zájmů Tikkese. Přestože se A'Sharadu Hettovi podařilo vražedkyni těžce poranit, Auřře Sing se přesto podařilo během jedné z častých meteorických bouří uprchnout. Během této doby Ki předal výcvik svého učedníka do rukou Temné ženy. O necelé desetiletí později mistr Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi stále sloužil ve thumb|left vrchní radě Jedi a byl zblízka svědkem jedné z největších krizí, kterým kdy řád Jedi čelil - separatistickému hnutí, které hrozilo rozdělit Republiku. Po nezdařeném atentátu na senátorku Amidalu stejně jako většina i Ki-Adi-Mundi odmítal uvěřit, že by zakladatel hnutí a bývalý Jedi hrabě Dooku byl schopen nějakých násilných činů. Mínil, že by se pro tohoto politického idealistu, vychovaného v duchu jediské filozofie podobné činy nehodily. Ki-Adi-Mundi však zdaleka nebyl jediný Jedi, který hraběte Dookua podcenil. A tak byl mistr Mundi přítomen v jediské útočné jednotce, která měla za úkol nejen zachránit ze zajetí Obi-Wana Kenobiho, Anakina Skywalkera a senátorku Padmé Amidalu, ale hlavně zamezit shromáždění separatistických jednotek pod jeden prapor, třímaný hrabětem. Jedi byli sice více než schopni si poradit se vším, s čím na ně mohla vytáhnout geonosianská armáda, ale zaskočila je nesmírná velikost separatistické armády droidů, která z dvou set Jedi, kteří stanuli v popravčí aréně zanechala pouze několik přeživších. Mezi nimi byl i Ki-Adi-Mundi. Po příletu republikových posil naskočil do republikové výsadkové lodi a později vedl jednotky klonovaných vojáků vyprahlými planinami do líté bitvy, která Geonosis označila za první z mnoha bojišť klonových válek. Jako mnoho dalších Jedi se i mistr Ki-Adi-Mundi stal generálem Velké armády Republiky, vedouc své jednotky klonované pěchoty v nejrůznějších taženích, roztroušených po celé galaxii. I nadále zaujímal vysokou pozici v radě Jedi a v době své nepřítomnosti na Coruscantu se jejích zasedání zúčastňoval prostřednictvím hologramu. Na počátku klonových válek převzal generál Mundi velení jednotkám klonů na thumb|203pxLianně v Tionském shluku, potom, co se zúčastnil pohřbu předešlého velitele, duroského mistra Ceie Vookta. Následující mise na průmyslový svět Hypori, kterou vedl generál Daakman Barrek, ho však málem stála život, když skupinu Jedi rozprášil do té doby neznámý vrchní velitel separatistické armády, generál Grievous. Před jistou smrtí zachránil jeho, Shaak Ti a Aaylu Securu pouze včasný přílet elitního týmu jednotek ARC (K'Kruhk, který se díky svému jediskému transu zdál na první pohled mrtvý, se objevil později). Přibližně o rok později on a rytířka Bultar Swan veleli republikovým silám na Aargonaru. Situace byla zoufalá. Polní velitel A'Sharad Hett byl v bitvě sestřelen a označen za nezvěstného a bylo na Kim, aby rozhodl, zda se vzdát, nebo postupovat. Protože si nepřál vidět další porážku jako na Jabiim, Ki se rozhodl vytrvat. Ve Vondarském kaňonu byl nucen on a jeho vojáci přečkat ionizovanou písečnou bouři a připravit se na další útok. Díky pomoci A'Sharada Hetta a jeho společníka Anakina Skywalkera se Ki-Adi-Mundiho silám podařilo zvrátit štěstí na stranu Republiky. Protože byl po bitvě na Jabiim Obi-Wan Kenobi všeobecně pokládán za mrtvého, byl Anakin Skywalker dočasně přidělen Ki-Adi-Mundimu. Vrátili se na Coruscant, kde Ki-Adi-Mundi informoval Senát o postupu bojů. Poté byli pověřeni, aby se vypořádali se vzrůstající pirátskou aktivitou v systému Varonat. Tam Anakin prostřednictvím Síly ucítil, že je Obi-Wan stále naživu. Navzdory výzvám mistra Mundiho se Anakin vypravil na Riflor, kde se opět setkal se svým mistrem. Ki-Adi-Mundi poté docela rád předal výcvik a výchovu tohoto tvrdohlavého a zbrklého padawana zpět do rukou Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Přibližně pět měsíců před koncem klonových válek se mistr Mundi zúčastnil republikového útoku na separatistickou bázi na Boz Pity, podpořeného senátorem Bailem Organou. Stejně jako mnoho dalších se nalodil na republikový hvězdný destruktor Intervention s tím, že mise na hřbitovním světě za účelem vypátrání separatistické velitelky Asajj Ventress je první ze série misí nazývaných později obléhání ve Vnějším okraji (Outer Rim Sieges). Generál Ki-Adi-Mundi obléhání ve Vnějším okraji - závěrečnou fázi klonových válek - strávil na světě Bankovního klanu, Mygeetu, kde spolu s velitelem Bacarou vedl klonované jednotky Galaktické maríny (Galactic Marine). Zůstával však v kontaktu s Coruscantem a to zejména, když byla rada thumb|left|292pxJedi nucena čelit politikaření kancléře Palpatina. Jako mnoho ostatních byl znepokojen kancléřovými požadavky větší výkonné moci. Když se část jediské válečné rady - sestávající z něho, Yody, Mace Windua a Aayly Secury - radila o možných způsobech, jak v případě nouze kancléře sesadit, Ki-Adi-Mundi mínil, že by měl řád Jedi dočasně převzít kontrolu nad Senátem, aby se zajistilo pokojné předání moci. Vytrženy z kontextu tyto návrhy mohly být označeny za velezradu, což je důkazem, jak křehká v té době byla republiková demokracie. Díky kancléřovým machinacím se však předání moci nekonalo. Kancléř vydal rozkaz 66 - definitivní zúčtování s Jedii. Rozkaz, tajně poslaný klonovaným velitelům, roztroušeným po galaxii, označil Jedie za zrádce Republiky. Velitel Bacara a jeho mariňáci uposlechli rozkazu a spustili na svého jediského generála palbu. Ačkoli se překvapený Ki-Adi-Mundi pokusil o obranu, byl palbou klonů zabit. Výskyt *''Háv klamu'' *''Darth Plagueis (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II '' *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt (pouze zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' *''Očista: Vteřiny před smrtí (zmínka ve flashbacku)'' Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Cereané Ki-Adi-Mundi Kategorie:Jediové z clone wars